Hours 'Til Morning
Hours 'Til Morning is the final stage in Sports Night. Battleground The battle starts with a few Pigge Backs, followed by some Zrocos. After the base is hit, Lord Gravey will spawn with a boss shockwave alongside Dead Donny Dash, Zir Zeal and Pigges. Lord Gravey and Zir Zeal serve as the main threats of this level. Strategy Strategy 1 (ft. Sarukani, Orbital Platform Armageddon and CAT-6 Siege Engine) Items: Rich Cat (makes things easier) Row 1: Corrupted Psychocat*", Weedwacker Cat, Ectoweight Cat, Elemental Duelist Cat, Sarukani (first form)^ Row 2: Housewife Cat, Cataur*, Power Piledriver Cat, Orbital Platform Armageddon^, CAT-6 Siege Engine (important). First, earn money and stall the Pigge Backs with one Elemental Duelist Cat. When you have enough money, spawn CAT-6 Siege Engine. Start spawning all units in the first row (their role is protecting CAT-6 Siege Engine and debuffing the Zombies). Cataur and Power Piledriver Cat should be released, too. Don't stop spawning, and you'll win! Enjoy your 1-2 Lucky Tickets G! (*) - With "Target Zombie" Talents (Cataur - with Zombie Killer, too). (") - With "Weaken" talent. (^) - You may not bring them, but they're helpful. Strategy 2 (ft. Polevaulter Cat) Line up: 3 meatshields (for example Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat and Jiangshi Cat), Housewife Cat, another anti-Zombie Cat (Weedwacker Cat preferred), anti-Red Cats (Crazed Whale Cat, Island Cat, etc.), ranged attackers (Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, etc.) and fast units (Crazed Giraffe Cat, etc.). Awakened Bahamut Cat and Ururun Cat are optional. This level is relatively tame compared to the previous stage, Fallen Priest. The only problems are Lord Gravey blocking your heavy hitters from destroying the base and Zir Zeal and Dead Donny Dash disrupting your backline and ranged attackers. Start with some anti-Reds and meatshields to stall the Pigge Backs and save some money. After the Pigge Backs are dealt with, start sending in anti-Zombie Cats (e.g. Polevaulter Cat), meatshields and ranged attackers towards the base. When the boss spawns, send in A. Bahamut and fast units when both the Zir Zeal and Dead Donny Dash are burrowing to clear the Pigges and get a few hits on Lord Gravey. Now, you want to make sure to stack as many Polevaulter Cats and anti-Zombie Cats as possible so it'll become likely for them to last hit the Zombie enemies, hence trigger the Zombie Killer ability. This is where Polevaulter Cat shines: She has shorter standing range than Dead Donny Dash and longer standing range than Lord Gravey. Since Dead Donny Dash doesn't dig very far from the enemy base if you have a fast unit when the boss shockwave hits, ideally Polevaulter Cat can get into his blind spot as well as be able to support A. Bahamut by slowing Lord Gravey using her Long Distance ability without being knocked back. The only thing you need to watch out for is the Zir Zeal, as he can stop literally every unit in your lineup and allow Dead Donny Dash to snipe your units, so kill them Zir Zeals as fast as possible (preferably with a Zombie Killer). After the Zir Zeals and Lord Gravey are dead, you are free to attack the base as the other enemies in this stage can't do anything to stop you. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01170-05.html Category:Translation Requests Category:Sports Night Stages